Cops and Robbers
by BrittSmiles4BTR
Summary: As Carlos looked out the window, his mind began to spiral. He began to think of how life is so unfair and how life can change in the blink of an eye. As he watched the clouds roll passed the window in the sky, he began to wonder why life was like a wicked game of Cops and Robbers... Rated K for Violence...


Cops and Robbers

The longest Carlos had ever been in a car was when he and his hockey team had to drive on a bus from Minneapolis to Madison.

He remembered the day so vividly. He had been twelve years old, and they had a game to go to. Carlos never liked having to sit in a bus and just the anticipation of knowing that when they got off the bus, they would be doing one of his favorite things in the world was making him even more antsy. Carlos loved hockey more than anything- more than video videogames, more than skateboards, more than _corndogs_!

Kendall had threatened him on multiple occasions; he told the smaller, hyperactive boy that if he didn't sit still, he would have to duct tape Carlos to the seat. Of course, Carlos hadn't taken his older friend seriously and when Kendall found that the bus was completely lacking in duct tape- or any kind of restraint for that moment- he had James hold Carlos down. Granted the drive had only lasted about five hours, Carlos was certain that he was going to die of boredom.

Carlos let out fatigued groan as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Now, as he sat in the passenger seat beside James, he wanted more than anything for James to pull over, stop the car, and announce their arrival, but he already knew that that probably wasn't going to happen.

When he glanced to his left, he could see James looking at him from the driver's seat. He slumped with the seat of the squad car, twiddling with his badge. All he wanted to do was go back to that time.

Carlos didn't realize how much loved those times until they stopped. When Carlos was a kid, he always thought that with age their friendship would only diminish but instead it grew. His friends always seemed to be there for each other. They were there when Carlos got a metal plate in his head. They were there when Kendall started missing his father who passed away when he was young. They were there when Logan was freaking out over his SAT tests. They were there through it all.

Carlos had grown a lot since then. He'd graduated from high school with exceptional grades and spent years studying to become a police officer. Carlos had learned at a very young age that he wanted to be a police officer. All those "take-your- son- to- work days started molding Carlos' mind and before long, Carlos wanted nothing more than to chase down bad guys, put people in jail and be there to protect innocent people much like his father had done for him.

All his friends pursued similar careers, branching into different areas of the profession. He was quite surprised that Logan had decided to become a police officer; he always thought the smart boy was going to be a doctor. He was certain that all of his friends would go on to do their own things, but they all insisted that they wanted to be police officers.

After Kendall and Logan got accepted into one program and he and James took on another, the best friends that he thought they were eventually split up.

Becoming a police officer was one of the best decisions he'd ever made. The commissioner had given him a bunch of neat weapons that he was now certified to use! Growing up, Kendall, James and Logan wouldn't even let him cut his steak with the steak knife because they were convinced they he was going to hurt himself! _But look at me now!_ Carlos was starting to feel like a superhero!

However, with how busy James and Carlos were getting with long nights of patrolling the streets for any signs of danger, Carlos really started to miss his friends. James and Carlos would work night shifts while Kendall and Logan worked in the day time so they could never get together. They stopped calling each other, they stopped hanging out, and it seemed to Carlos they stopped being friends.

"You know what?" Carlos asked, breaking the silence. James merely grunted in response. "This is the first time ever I've sat in front ever!"

That brought a smile to the older boy's face. "Really?"

"Yeah; because normally it was either you or Kendall..." Carlos paused; he didn't really think before he spoke. He trailed off, noticing the panged expression, and he looked out the window, too afraid to say anything else.

James sighed. Although he would have never admitted it, he missed his friends, too. He missed the old days where they would have random sleep overs. He missed long days of school and then meeting up at Kendall's house for Movie Monday's and Fish Stick Fridays. He missed sneaking out of his house at two-thirty in the morning to go to Carlos' house. He even missed the study sessions that Logan would forced them to have after school. He missed his friends and he couldn't be mad at Carlos because he knew that Carlos missed them too.

He couldn't believe how quickly everything had fallen apart. One minute, he was just a police officer doing his job and the next they were wanted criminals. That was why they were driving all over. They had to get away.

As James pulled up to the vacant parking lot in the middle of nowhere, Carlos looked around wearily. He let out a long yawn and stretched out his back and arms. When he relaxed them, he saw James shifting to take off his seatbelt. "Where are you going?"

"There's just something I have to take care of before we go." James muttered as he opened the inside compartment where he stored his sunglasses. He began gathering a few things- his walkie talkie, his gun, and his badge- before shutting it again.

Carlos chuckled, shaking his head as he fiddled with this own badge in his hands. "You know, the commissioner isn't going to be very happy once she finds out what you did."

"You mean Katie?" James inquired and Carlos nodded his head. James shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, I should be fine. It's not like we're ever going to see her again." Carlos looked away sadly and James instantly felt bad. "Besides, I'm pretty she has a crush on me!"

Carlos laughed wholeheartedly at James' comic relief. "I don't know about that!" He wheezed between labored breaths.

James playfully rolled his eyes, giving Carlos a gentle nudge. "Whatever! I'll be right back." He whisked back around to shove his car door open.

"I want to come to!" Carlos called, moving to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"No!" James said earnestly. After shutting his own car door, he came around to crouch down in front of the younger man's window. "You stay here." He ordered, moving his arm through the window to take Carlos' hand in his. "I'll be right back. I promise." James told him, making sure to look him the eye. James could see Carlos' chocolatey orbs flashing with uncertainty and concern. He could only manage a small, soothing smile. "You worry too much, rookie!" He said, patting Carlos' head as if he were a small child.

Carlos jolted his lower lip in a petulant pout, but he playfully swatted his hands away. "You know I'm not a rookie anymore! We've been doing this for fifteen years!"

James sighed. He always knew that Carlos hated being treated like a baby. He just couldn't help it; Carlos was so small, and tiny, so huggable. And he knew that Carlos let him do it because he was a people pleaser- he wanted James to happy. Even through his teenage years and into adulthood, he would allow James to Baby him; it was one of the things he loved about Carlos. So he let James coddle him and hug him, like he always did. "I know, buddy." James said, ruffling Carlos' hair, just like he'd done when they were kids. "I know. I'll see you in a few."

"Okay." Carlos sighed, slumping back into his seat. As James disappeared behind the swarm of trees, he gently ran his finger along the outside of his police badge. He knew that when James returned, things were going to change. Things would never be the same...

After making his way through the forest to get to the secret beach on the other side, James smiled contently. He quickly toed off his shoes and then peeled off his socks, leaving them in a pile along with his blue, button down shirt, black tie and sunglasses.

The wind blowing through James' hair made his heart skip. Memories of surfing with his friends when he was younger came flooding back and he had to force the tears of joy away. How he loved spending time at the beach; it was his go to place when he was upset.

James walked along the beach, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He walked until he was far enough down the beach that he was certain he was all alone. He sighed again, gently lowering himself onto his bottom into the sand. He scrunched up his face when he found that he was sitting on something hard. He shifted, finding something in his back pocket. After fishing it out, all he could do was stare at it in shock, running his thumb against it.

He gently wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and then folded them together as he looked up at the clear, blue sky. He was trying his hardest to keep his eyes clear of tears. He closed his eyes, gripping his badge in his hands. He still couldn't believe how quickly everything had falling out of place. The thoughts of everything happening was starting to pull at his emotions- primarily his anger- and he squeezed the badge as hard as he could, hoping that it would disintegrate in his hand. When nothing happened, he chucked it with all his might across the open waters.

He clenched his hands into fists as he watched the shiny crest sail across the sky. Gravity pulled it down after a while and it dropped with a splash into the lake. He rose back to his feet, clapping the sand from his hands. He spun around stopping when he found a gun being pointed straight at his face. James took a step back, holding his hands up in a defensive position.

When he caught a glimpse of who was actually holding the gun, he was able to let out a nervous chuckle. "Kendall." He said, flashing the slightly shorter man a toothy 'James Diamond' smile. He shrugged, relaxing his arm so he could push the blonde boy's gun away from his face. "Long time, no see." James muttered, almost regrettably.

Kendall sighed, lowering his gun ever so slightly. He heeded a nod. "James."

James bit his lip, trying hard to remain calm and seem as unthreatening as possible. "So, you finally found me, huh?" He muttered, taking a leisurely step back.

He was quick to fill in the gap. "It wasn't hard," Kendall retorted. "After all, I am a secret undercover detective."

James rolled his eyes and Kendall raised his gun once again. "So, it all comes down to this. I thought we were friends." James looked away sadly, but still keeping his hands above his shoulders.

Kendall looked at him sympathetically, lowering his gun once again. "James, I can't just sweep what you did under the rug like it never happened..." He began again when James looked back at him. "I know about the bank. The hostages. All those people you killed. Those were innocent people, James; they didn't deserve to die!"

James shook his head. "Kendall, it is not like that!"

"You lost your temper, didn't you?" Kendall asked, licking the inside of his mouth. His suspicion was confirmed when James didn't answer and looked away shamefully. "You lost your temper! James, we learned on day one that you never just take out your gun and shoot people when you're angry!"

"He had Bella!" He yelled. Kendall's face softened dramatically as he watched the tears rolling down his face. Bella had been James' younger cousin. She'd been playing at the park when he watched her get shot by a man in the park. Even though he wasn't even a police officer at the time, James always felt responsible for her death. He vowed to catch the man who killed his cousin; he'd been working on the case for years.

"James..."

"He was the accomplice. He was there... When Bella was killed. He was the one that killed her, Kendall! I had to do SOMETHING! I had no choice!" James yelled, inconspiciously lowering his hands.

"Yeah, well, neither do I! I have to turn you in!"

James shook his head. "I can't let you do that, Kendall." James hissed, pulling out his own gun that he had stashed in his back pocket.

"James, you've gone rogue! Put the gun down!" James huffed, pointing his gun at Kendall's head. "I'm giving you one more chance, put down your weapon." James ignored him. "James? James!"

Suddenly, Kendall was letting out a grunt of discomfort, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed into a heap on the ground.

James eyes widened as he watched his former friend lie unconscious in the sand. As his eyes trailed upward, he found Carlos, looking more frightened than ever with his eyes shut tight and holding his baton over his head.

"Carlos!" James exclaimed as he threw his gun on the ground as the boy in question ran up to give him a hug. "What do you call THAT?!" James exclaimed, his voice breaking in apprehension. "I thought I told you to stay in the car!"

"You did, but when have I ever listened to what you have to say?" James eyed him sternly. "All right; I'm sorry! When you didn't comeback I got worried! So I-?"

An explosion took them off guard and a bullet blasted through the air which threw them into a frantic. James instinctively wrapped his arms protectively around Carlos, looking around wryly for the source of the shooting. What he saw had Carlos clutching to James and James' eyes widening in bewilderment.

"Logan?!" They screeched in unison.

"Hi guys!" He said, smiling brightly and giving the two dumbfounded boys a wave. His face then returned to its usual somber expression. "Now put those hands where I can see them!"

James immediately did what he was told, shoving Carlos behind him so he could throw his hands in the air. Carlos obeyed as well, his eyes never leaving the gun in Logan's hands. Unbeknownst to James and Carlos, Kendall was regaining his footing at that moment.

Carlos let out a yelp as Kendall leaped up and snagged Carlos by his arm. "Hey!" Carlos protested, tugging fruitlessly at his arm.

"Zip it, you!" Kendall snapped back, tightening his grip. "Nice try, James! Now, let Logan handcuff you so we can take you guys in!"

Logan nodded in agreement, holding his gun to point it at James. James looked to Carlos to be certain that he was okay. They locked eyes for a few brief moments, reading each other's minds and conversing without words. Then, very slowly, Carlos nodded his head as if to say "It's okay."

James' eyebrows furrowed puzzled, but before James could clarify, Logan nudged his shoulder with his gun. "Come on, let's go!"

"All right! All right!" James snapped, taking a cautious step forward. He looked to Carlos one more time and, once again, Carlos nodded his head. Sucking in the deepest breath he could muster, James jumped towards Logan. Striking fast, he was able to smack Logan's gun out of his hands and then punch him in the gut. He then lunged forward, snatching his own gun off the ground and then trapping Logan in a head lock while he was doubled over in pain.

"Ha!" James grinned, pointing his gun at Kendall. There was a long awkward silence as the boys began to realize that they had not accomplished any more than where they started.

Logan was the only one that could speak what everyone was thinking. "Well, isn't this productive."

James chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I didn't really think this through."

Logan's eyes narrowed. "Oh, you don't say!"

"Quiet you!"

Kendall rolled his eyes, gesturing towards Logan with his gun. "Let him go, James!"

"YOU let HIM go!" James demanded, nodding his head towards Carlos.

"Put your gun down!" Kendall attempted to dictate.

"No, _you_!"

" _No_ , you!"

" _You_!"

"You!'

"YOU!"

"Why don't you _idiots_ both put them down at the same time?" Logan yelled.

Kendall and James glared at each other, both simultaneously thinking it over. Finally, they both came to a consensus. "Fine." They murmured.

"Okay. On three?" Logan coaxed and they nodded. " _One_..."

Kendall arched a bushy eyebrow. " _Two_."

James' grip tightened on the rifle. "THREE!"

Both their guns hit the sand at the same time. Carlos was certain of that. He couldn't understand why Logan had such a cocky grin on his face. He'd seen that look so many times that he could recognize it in a heartbeat. Logan had made that same face when he was pretending to forget it was Carlos' birthday. Logan knew all the time that it was Carlos' birthday, but Carlos didn't know that. Logan knew something that Carlos didn't. _But what?_

To everyone else the events taking place were moving at full speed, yet for the last couple of moments, Carlos thought they were moving in slow-motion. Before Carlos could even comprehend what was happening, Kendall was letting go of his arm and swiftly draping his arm around his neck. As Kendall drew Carlos closer to his body, he briskly wiped out the gun that had been stashed in his back pocket.

Logan could barely see the crazed look in Kendall's eyes. They darted around each person standing around him- his eyes landed on each person- and then, a sickening bang rung through the air.

The entire beach fell completely silent.

The world around Carlos was beginning to fade, starting with his sense of hearing. The last thing he could hear before his mind began to zone out was a loud, ear piercing scream. Carlos could only assume that he had been shot.

Carlos closed his eyes, preparing himself for the excruciating pain that he was about to endure. His mind was suddenly swimming with thoughts. What was going to happen to him when he died? Were his family members going to be upset when they found out that he was dead? What was James going to do? The inevitable truth was ringing clear.

He was going to die.

He opened slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see the Gates of Heaven opening up to him, but he was astonished to find that he was still on the beach. He slowly began searching his body- that Kendall had released- with his hands for any signs of injury. When he certain that he hadn't obtained any injuries, he looked to Kendall. The older boy looked completely panic stricken, his gun held at arm's length with a look on his face that looked like he had just knocked a million dollar vase off a table. With a bone-chilling shiver racing down his spine, Carlos looked down.

James was sprawled across the sand; the color in the man's face was already starting to fade. His face was scrunched up in pain and he had a gaping hole in the middle of his chest. Blood was rushing out of the wound in bucket loads, soaking his black tank top, but James didn't move in the slightest. His eyes were shut tight as if he was dead, but Carlos could see that the older man was struggling to keep them shut.

Carlos' jaw dropped, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. Logan was in a similar state, pointing an accusing finger at the fallen body in the sand.

"K-Kendall?" Logan finally squeaked.

"Quiet, Logan!" Kendall snapped.

"But Kendall-?" Logan objected, but he was quickly interrupted.

"For Pete's sakes Logan, _shut up!_ Just give me a second to think!" Kendall yelled.

Logan jumped back in fright, but quickly regained his composure. "But Kendall, you just _killed_ a man! There goes your _career_!"

"I know, I know!" Kendall exclaimed, causing Carlos to cringe. "Here! Take him!" Kendall snapped, shoving Carlos forward. Carlos stumbled forward and Logan caught him by the arm.

As Logan jerked Carlos' hands behind his back to snap the handcuffs on them, Kendall kneeled down beside James' unconscious body. "Check him for a pulse!"

Kendall exhaled deeply though his nose before turning to glare at his shorter boys. "Logan! I know what I'm doing!"

"I'm sorry, but after a stunt like this, I _seriously_ doubt your judgment." Logan griped. While Kendall continued to poke and prod at James' neck, something changed in him. His skeptical eyes never left the back of the older boy's head. "Kendall?"

"Not now, Logan! Can't you see I'm checking for pulse, here?"

"No Kendall, look!" Logan screamed, pointing with his free hand at James. Kendall did so obediently. His eyes widened in shock.

Suddenly, James' body began to twitch. Then it began to jerk about and before long his eyes were open and sat up... Like he'd never been shot!

"James!" Kendall whined, throwing down his gun in a fit of annoyance. "You can't do that; I shot you! You're dead!"

"Nuh-uh!" James cackled, taking off in a sprint down the beach.

"James? James!" Logan and Carlos' head whipped around as Kendall and James chased each other into the sunset, Kendall hollering for James to stop while the taller boy begged Kendall to leave him alone. _Wait... what?_

Carlos shook his head and suddenly, he was back in Kendall's back yard. Logan was standing at his side with pair of play handcuffs in one hand and Carlos' wrists in the other.

As Carlos looked around the space behind Kendall's house, he could see that the box they'd been using to "film" had been knocked over during James grand escape. Carlos watched as James and Kendall dashed by the little red wagons they'd used as squad cars and the sand box which they imagined as the beach.

"You'll never take me alive, copper!" The third grader yelled back at Kendall.

"James, come back here!" An eight year old Kendall screeched, trying to snag James by the back of his shirt. "You're supposed to be dead!"

Carlos and Logan sat in an awkward silence before Carlos spoke. "Uh, Logan?"

Logan hummed absently, looking back at Carlos. Carlos didn't answer; he simply tugged at his wrists, which were still being clasped together behind his back. "Oh, right, sorry." Logan said sheepish, relinquishing his hold on the younger boy's tiny hands. As Carlos rubbed at his wrists, Logan let the plastic hand cuffs fall to the ground and they watched his two older friends chase each other. "Well, I guess the games over."

Carlos sighed, nodding his head. "I guess so." They both concomitantly shoved their hands into their pockets. "What do you want to do now?"

Logan shrugged. "Want to go to the park?"

Carlos pursed his lips, looking around the yard to think it over. His eyes absently caught a glimpse of Kendall's little sister scribbling away at the picnic table. His eyes widened in horror as the crayon she was using came dangerously close to the two year old nose. Carlos struggled to keep his face as solemn as possible as he placed a gentle hand on Logan's shoulder. "I don't think the commissioner's going to like that very much." He said, pointing across the yard.

When he realized what Carlos was talking about, he playfully shoved Carlos' shoulder. "Shut up!" Logan playfully complained. Carlos managed a laugh as Logan led him to the park.

Eventually growing tired off chasing each other, the two older boys found their mates at the park. They then spent the day partaking in activities that their youthful minds would remember for the rest of their lives.

 **A/N—Hey guys! It's been a while since I've posted a story on here!**

 **Yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed that. This was inspired by the way my brothers and I used to play. We used to take the games we played so seriously; we'd make up back stories and everything.**

 **Don't worry; I wasn't** _ **really**_ **going to kill James! It used to drive me insane whenever I'd shoot my brother with one of those fake guns and he would get up and run away! I would chase him around the yard for hours screaming, "I shot you! You're supposed to be dead!" I can't even imagine the kinds of looks my neighbors would give us…** _ **Ah, youth…**_

 **Anyway, please review or DM me and let me know what you think!**

 **Well, that's all for now; until next time remember:**

 **Peace, Love and Happiness!**

 **-BrittSmiles4BTR**


End file.
